


Softly Their Souls Guide Us Home

by Paragosm



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: But chill, But still are awful, Chewbacca is confused, Gen, Ghosts, Guardians of pilots, Han doesn't believe in any of this, Massacres have good results sometimes, The Force Is Weird, Wolfpack - 104th Battalion, ghost ship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paragosm/pseuds/Paragosm
Summary: Han Solo is supposed to dropping off a cargo, not careening wildly through space and being shot at, but this is just business as usual...for now.
Kudos: 12





	Softly Their Souls Guide Us Home

Han Solo put his feet up on the table at the Abregado spaceport. Imperial guards marched by, as a red gas giant filled the window, and he kept his head down. Locals had forbidden him from crossing through a big area in front of it, and he had no clue why, but he couldn't risk a shootout with some clearly pissed people, not with his cargo.    
  
This place was rough, but the contact said to meet him here. He gave a firm nod to Chewbacca from across the way, the Wookie keeping watch. There was a hustle at the table their contact, a short Ryn female, was at. Weapons were drawn. Then the world erupted in blasterfire.    
  
  
*************************************   
  
“That didn’t go well!” Yelled the Corellian as he made a run for the Falcon, in all her sweet, modified glory. Chewbacca let out a growl from next to him, telling him that the statement was obvious. Han sighed, firing off some shots behind his shoulder. “Yeah, yeah, I know, you furball!”    
  
He ducked into the Falcon and made for the controls in the cockpit, hitting them quickly, kicking a board under the dash when it threatened to come loose. “Chewie, get up here before they are over us like swarms of insects!” He called behind him, still hearing the twang of his bowcaster sound from the ramp.    
  
A roar, a sound of ripping flesh, a slam of a button, the whoosh of the ramp closing, and then the Wookie appeared next to him, slipping into the co-pilot’s seat as he took off. Han saw his fur covered with blood out of the corner of his eye. “Yours?” Chewbacca grumbled a negative. “Was it an arm?” Han asked, coolly guiding the Falcon away from an Imperial survey team shuttle.    
  
He let out a few harumphs, and Han grinned as he heard the laughter. “Good job, Chewie.” He slapped his back, then turned his focus back on the scanners and the endless void of the galaxy in front of him, trying to get out into an open area for the jump to hyperspace.    
  
A bolt struck just the right place for the currently on the fritz shields to be knocked out, then another sent the steering straight to the Nine Corellian Hells. The Falcon spun endlessly in circles as Chewie roared and started for the engine room, hoping to rewire the freighter enough to get out of here.    
  
Han fought the control yoke, putting all his weight on the right, becoming more and more dizzy as he had no effect on the ship’s careening. He fought to keep his stomach’s contents down, hoping like hell Chewie could get the steering-    
  
The Falcon shuddered to a halt, then slowly started moving forwards. “Chewie, did you fix the old girl?” Han asked, hands not touching the controls as they veered to the right, to the forbidden area. Confused Wookie noises and a negative snarl sounded from the engine room.   
  
The Falcon picked up speed. “Chewie…” He said, trailing off as his smuggling partner, co-pilot, and friend settled next to him. They crossed over the line, and all their pursuers came to a halt. Han’s jaw dropped. “Chewie, please don’t tell me that’s a Republic y-wing. Flying. With no pilot.” Chewie growled something along the lines of  _ it is, and I don’t believe it.  _ _  
_ _  
_ “Neither do I, but-” He was cut off as the bomber swung too close for comfort, and the other ships turned tail as the Falcon kept going, being escorted by a detail of almost ghostly ships with no pilots. Chewie let out a disturbed noise. “Yeah, I know, big guy, this is probably just some complex slave circuitry, or- oh what now?” He hisses as he’s hailed and a massive shadow comes over the fountain.    
  
Chewbacca roars, pointing at the ship, which at first glance looks like a Star Destroyer, but on another inspection, a massive Venator Class ship, from the Clone Wars. It’s side was emblazoned in Aurebesh with her name, the Triumphant.    
  
“This is not happening. Nope, not happening.” Han told himself. “There’s no such thing as ghosts, the Force is hooky, and this isn’t happening, I must’ve hit my head and the Falcon is still spinning.” Chewbacca slapped him, gently of course, but not exactly gentle enough, over the back of his head, growling soothingly as he went flying into the dash.    
  
“Watch it, Chewie!” He hissed, rubbing his forehead. The Wookie apologized as he answered the insistent com hail. A holographic image popped up, Han studying the commander of the ship.    
  
He was tall, with olive skin, dark eyes, and wore a dark grey uniform, not Imperial, for certain, but the similarities were there. His hair was back in a low bun, and he had a rather interesting beard. Whoever this crew consisted of, they knew how to have fun, because he seems to have lost out on a bet, all the hair on his face, including his eyebrows, had been badly dyed pink. A tasteful pink, at least, but the officer speaks up before he can finish his assessment of him.    
  
“Unidentified freighter, identify yourself. Then you will be escorted to the hangar bay so your ship can be repaired.” He says, in an accented deep voice. He smiles at them, lips quirking up, at them, and Han smirks back, something telling him, somehow, some way, that this man could be trusted.    
  
“Copy that, sir.” He says, the sir tinged with sarcasm. “Millennium Falcon, cargo carrier. I’m the Captain, Han Solo, and this is my friend, assistant, muscle, gunner, and co-pilot, Chewbacca of Kashyyk.” The Wookie in question growled, then roared something. “A clone? What do you mean Chewie? Aren’t they all, y’know…?” he draws his finger over his throat.    
  
“I’d suggest you’d turn off the com before you discuss my status of, well, being alive.” He says, chuckling. “Make for the hanger bay.” “Can’t I have your name, sir?” Han said, kicking up his feet on the dash, mostly for show, as Chewbacca took over the controls with a grumble. “I am Captain CT-0291-48, Captain Solo.” He said, the light going out of his eyes at the number. Chewie roared. “Ok, ok, I get it big guy, he’s a clone, gotcha, but hey, Captain, can I have your actual name? That number isn’t your name, come on.” The Captain seems grateful, which has Han scratching his metaphorical head, to be requested to give his actual name.    
  
“Well, Captain, in that case, my name is Hellhound, Captain Hellhound of the Wolfpack, or the 104th Battalion officially, Bruiser Company” He salutes. Han lazily salutes back as the ship is brought down into the hangar bay, the whole thing washed in a weird light. “Well, Hellhound, thanks for being so generous, but would mind telling us what’s going on out here?” “Stars. A gas giant.” The Falcon shuddered as she landed.    
  
“Ghosts and their ships.” “Wait, what now?” Han sputtered.    
  
*********************************   
  
Han held his head, hissing as he rubbed a bump on it. “Chewie, what in the name of all that is holy just happened?” He looked around the ship. It was in the same place as when it had been spinning out of control.    
  
“That...I must’ve hit my head on the console. Yeah, no way that happened. I didn’t talk with a bunch of long dead clone guardians of the sector who fixed the Falcon. Nope, not me.” Chewie growled. “Yeah, I will keep telling myself that, you walking carpet.” He said affectionately, beginning to program the hyperdrive.    
  
He looked out over his shoulder, and saw Hellhound standing in the hallway with a eerie smile, half his face gone with shrapnel embedded in it, saluting as the ship takes off for hyperspace.    
  
Yep, definitely hallucinating.    


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Abregado being a thing in Dark Force Rising.


End file.
